<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eye Candy by Rei382</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978999">Eye Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382'>Rei382</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Ed is bored waiting for school, Fluff, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed has too much time off between semesters and he finds out about cooking channel. Roy's body suffers the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eye Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deminia/gifts">Deminia</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy pulled, and then pulled a little bit harder, gritting his teeth, but it didn’t help. Letting out a sigh, he was forced to give up. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and arrange his blazer, unbuttoned, to look as decent as was possible considering it simply refused to close. It didn’t look all that bad, he thought as he turned a bit to examine himself from different angles. Not the best, he could do better, but considering the situation, it was not too bad.</p><p>Knocks on his door made him turn his attention from the mirror to the entrance.</p><p>“Roy?”</p><p>He frowned lightly, glancing at his watch. Fifteen to four. Yes, it made sense she’d be here now.</p><p>“I’m coming,” he called at the door.</p><p>He gave his reflection one last look, rearranged his hair a little, and (somewhat reluctantly) tore himself away and walked towards the door. He opened it to find a tense as always Riza giving him a look.</p><p>“You’re late.”</p><p>He frowned at her and arranged his collar, attempting to keep as much of his dignity intact. With Riza it was always a challenge; but then that was also why he hired her, and kept her by his side all these years.</p><p>No other campaign manager could lift him up to where he currently was; a step away from being the youngest Prime Minister.</p><p>“No, I am not. I still have ten minutes to get there.”</p><p>“And your blazer is not even buttoned. Roy, you <em>have</em> to start taking this seriously – “</p><p>His frown changed into a soft smile. He placed his hand on her shoulder. “But I am, I really am. I just wanted to make sure I looked good enough – “</p><p>Riza removed his hand. “But you didn’t button up your blazer. Come on, turn. I can’t believe I still have to do <em>everything</em>.”</p><p>“No, I think it is more fashionable this way,” Roy said, taking half a step back before she could reach over. “A little bit younger, no?”</p><p>“Roy, you are <em>already </em>too young. Close it – “</p><p>“It won’t close.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence. Riza stared at him as he tried to keep his dignity. He could lie to himself, he could lie to the country; but he could never lie to Riza Hawkeye and expect her to buy it. Not that he didn’t try. Quite often.</p><p>“But we got it fitted.”</p><p>“That was three weeks ago…”</p><p>“Roy! We <em>talked</em> about this – you have a gym at home – “</p><p>“And I use it! But – “</p><p>“But, what?”</p><p>Roy considered telling her the truth, but he could picture the mayhem that would bring. “I’ll take care of that. I promise. For now, blazer or no blazer?”</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder if you would be able to go even one day without me, Roy.”</p><p>He offered her a smile. “You know I wouldn’t.”</p><p>“Keep the blazer, but we’re going shopping after press conference.”</p><p>*</p><p>Despite the blazer situation the press conference went well. Even Riza said so. He even managed to escape the shopping session she wanted to take him on by saying that all the questions left him tired and that he had to be awake and alert for the party meeting tomorrow, and promised her that tomorrow he will allow her to take him shopping (which he had no intention to do, but that was for tomorrow’s Roy to worry about). He made it home at a decent hour, unable to hold back a smile as the familiar scents that recently welcomed him every evening.</p><p>The same scents that made his blazer just a little bit too tight.</p><p>He opened the door and followed his nose straight to the kitchen. He found Ed there, as every evening in the past month since Ed discovered the cooking channel. He was busy with a pan that seemed to contain something that smelled absolutely <em>delicious</em>, sweet and spicy, much like the man himself.</p><p>“Mmm…” Roy entered the kitchen, curious to see what was cooking in the pan. Before he could get a sneak peek Ed turned towards him with the biggest grin.</p><p>There was absolutely nothing like coming home to this. To <em>him</em>.</p><p>“You’re home! How was the conference? Oh! Look what I made today! You have to try it!”</p><p>Before Roy could reply Ed brought a spoon of some kind of cream to his mouth. Roy opened his mouth and allowed the spoon in. It was sweet, vanilla flavor cream that tasted more than anything like little heaven. The texture wasn’t quite right, but that didn’t matter.</p><p>“That’s delicious, love. What is it, custard?”</p><p>“Yeah! I saw it today on that show, and I just <em>had</em> to make it!“</p><p>Roy licked his lips. With the last vestige of sweet deliciousness disappearing down his throat as he swallowed Roy felt the buttons of his dress shirt threatening to bust, and he remembered his decision from earlier today.</p><p>“That’s great, Ed, but actually, about that, I wanted to talk with you about all these shows you started watching.”</p><p>Ed took the spoon back and looked at Roy questioningly. "What about ‘em? I thought you liked what I was making. You just said that my custard is delicious.”</p><p>Roy reached over and grabbed Ed’s hand. “It is! And I love coming back to a home cooked meal but all the sweets, love, I think... I think it’s not that good for me.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Ed asked, furrowing his eyebrows. The pan made sizzling sounds and Ed turned to stir it, giving it a short glance before returning to look at Roy. “Sweets are amazing. It’s like, food for your <em>soul</em>.”</p><p>“They are also food for my stomach, and, love, if I don’t start taking care of that soon, I’m going to have to buy a whole new wardrobe.”</p><p>Ed blinked at Roy’s words, and then looked down, and back up again, going over Roy’s body as he did so. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he seemed to have regretted it, and he shrugged instead. “So you got, uh, a little chubby. So what? It’s not like it’s really… visible… or something.”</p><p>“Ed, I had to be at a conference today with my blazer undone because the buttons wouldn’t close. Riza wants to take me shopping already.”</p><p>“I don’t mind it,” he smiled and moved closer, placing his palm on Roy’s stomach. “That just means I got more of you to love!” He raised himself on his tiptoes, supporting himself on Roy to kiss his lips.</p><p>Roy kissed him back and smiled at him as he lowered himself back to his regular height. “That’s sweet of you, but I think <em>I</em> mind it. They’re all really delicious, really, but I don’t have enough time to work out to shed all those extra calories. I don’t mind the meals you cook for me, though. And I really appreciate everything you do.”</p><p>“Oh.” Ed lowered his gaze for a short moment. “Well… okay. I can just make those stuff on special occasions.”</p><p>“That could work,” Roy replied with a smile, and walked over to the pan, glancing at its contents. It seemed to be some kind of chicken and vegetables. “Thank you, Ed.”</p><p>“Nuh, it’s alright. School’s gonna start soon anyway and I won’t be so damn bored all the time.”</p><p>Roy gave the pan a stir and then turned back towards Ed, moving his finger over his cheek. “I know. I’m sorry you have to stop making all those delicious stuff, but you know I can’t resist you.”</p><p>Ed smiled. “You mean, my custard.”</p><p>Roy let out a low chuckle, moved his hand to the back of Ed’s head and pulling him closer gently. “Yeah. Your custard.”</p><p>“You are a horrible man,” Ed replied in a scolding tone, but his cunning smirk said otherwise as he closed the distance to kiss Roy. “Uh, fuck,”</p><p>Roy opened his eyes to look at Ed. “What?”</p><p>“Yeah, chicken’s ready, if I don’t take it off the stove now it’s gonna burn.”</p><p>Roy considered that for a moment. But between having Ed in his arms and eating chicken, he knew where his preferences lay. “I’ll just turn off the stove then – “</p><p>“But it’d be cold.”</p><p>“It’s a warm day,” Roy replied, and moved his other hand to turn the flame off. “And we already established that I should eat less. And I was advised to do more workout.” He moved his now free hand to Ed’s waist, letting is sneak under his shirt.</p><p>“Well, in that case…”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was based on a prompt by OTP prompts on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>